Just call my name
by Fientje
Summary: "I wanna get to the story of our relationship, the evolution from enemy to friends..."
1. The third time

_Jedediah POV_

**Chapter 1: The third time**

I felt it again. I felt how my limbs started to move. I felt how my heart started to beat and how my lungs started to work. I felt like I came back to live again. It was the third time that this strange feeling came over me, but I see more weird things.

When you're just looking around you see the environment looks a lot like the Wild West I'm used to. But the sun is different, the mountains feel different and in three days I didn't feel a little breeze wind. The most strangest thing is the deep ravine, too straight to be made by nature. At the ground under the ravine is a brown plain with a mountain in the middle of it. But the straight mountain and the brown colour are both unnatural. I don't know where I am and I don't know what the brown plain is, but I want to know. So I decided to go down the ravine with five of my boys today, so we can discover the brown plain and the weird mountain.

_~Jedie and Ockie~_

It wasn't easy, but finally all the horses and men came down safely. Like always I rode ahead on Girl, my brown white spotted mare. The five others rode close behind me. Full of distrust, but also with curiosity, I rode to the mountain.

"Jedediah, someone is coming," Jacob, one of my boys, said suddenly. Immediately I looked in the direction Jacob pointed to. The six of use looked with amazement at the stranger who rode towards us.

It was no Indian, but it was definitely no Pioneer. Two horses were harnessed for his carriage, but the carriage was only big enough for two people. His clothes were even weirder then his carriage. He wore a red skirt with a silver armour over it. But what, for God' sake, wore he on his head?

"Greetings," the stranger said when he reached us. "I am Gaius Octavius Caesar, the general of Rome. Tell me now, who are the ones who stand before me."

First we just looked confused and amazed at each other. Who was this guy who spoke so formal? After a moment my five boys started to laugh like they didn't do often. Only I could contain my laughter and kept my face serious. I waited till my boys were finished laughing before I answered the other man:

"The name's Jedediah Smith. I'm the leader of this group of pioneers. Could you tell me what this plain is exactly?"

Octavius, I think glad that there was someone who didn't laugh at him, answered me too: "This is a unknown part of Rome, I'm afraid. No one could tell me what it is."

"What do you mean with Rome?" I asked the stranger.

"Rome is the city of the empire," Octavius replied confused. Like I needed to know what Rome is. But I didn't know the city and I didn't believe it. A city and a empire? In the middle of the Wild West?

"So you claim that this a part of Rome?" I asked surprised. Without hesitating he nodded determined.

"Just forget it," William, another pioneer and a good friend of mine, said. " This land belongs to the pioneers."

"This land belongs to no one yet," I improved William strict. Then I looked back to Octavius again. "But the pioneers are going to build a train road across this land." The man on the opposite of me looked confused, like he didn't know what a train rails is.

"I don't know exactly what you mean," he said with a calm voice. "But I tell you, surrender yourself and become a part of the Roman empire." On that very moment I couldn't control myself anymore.

"I don't know who you are," I said laughing. " And I don't know how big your self-respect is, but you need a lot of confidence to ask me to surrender myself to farming village."

"And I think you know nothing about the things you are talking about," the red one said offended. "But if you surrender now I will forgive your mockery." For a second I didn't know how to respond. How could you ever replied to such nonsense?

"Just forget it," I said after a while. "This land doesn't belong to someone, but we have a camp and a little village not far from here and that land belongs to us."

"This is your last chance," he said so calm and full of confidence. "If you refuse now I'll make sure the armies of Roman will come. Will you and your land surrender to the Roman Empire?"

"No!" I immediately replied. "Like I'm afraid of your army. I bet you don't even have guns." After I saw the confused look on the other's face I took my two pistols and continued with triumph. "My pistols. One shot and they can drag your corpse back to Rome."

He didn't look very impressed, like he thought I exaggerated about it. It made me angry and I decided it was time for a warning shot. I aimed not far from Octavius head and shoot. The six pioneers expected a hard shot, but we got a small click. It was the sound you get when your gun is empty, but I was sure my pistol was loaded.

I tried it again, but I got the same results. After that I tried my other pistol. Same result again. I could hear how my men tried their own pistols behind me, but not one gun worked.

"What is the special use of those things?" the other asked who looked at us confused.

"That they shoot a bullet straight through your head so you fall death on the ground," I yelled angry to the calm guy. Angry I turned Girl's head away from the stranger and the strange mountain and rode away. My boys followed me.

_~Jedie and Ockie~_

It was just a hour ago since we came back. All that time I looked at my pistols to find out what was wrong with them, but I couldn't find a thing.

"Jedediah?" Jacob suddenly said above me. I looked up and Jacob continued. "Someone could tell me that Octavius Caesar was a Roman. The Romans were a folk who ruled over Europe in history. But if that's true we just spoke to a man who has to be death for 1500 years." Just when I wanted to say that would be impossible William came.

"Jedediah, that weird stranger is back! With his army!"

* * *

This was the first part of my new fanfiction.

I'm sorry when I make some spelling mistakes. English is not my first language, but I try my hardest to write correct English.

I hope you're going to enjoy my story. Please, leave a message if you want. You make someone very happy if you do! ^^


	2. A little battle

_Octavius POV_

**Chapter 2: A little battle**

I looked behind me at my army. All my men were ready for the fight and waited for my command. Then I looked ahead of me again. I could see how the German troops went down with a rope as quickly as they could. I was totally convinced that I could conquered those uncontrolled groups with one simple attack.

But I have to admit, those Germans don't look like I suspected. What I know about Germans is that they are unshaved, wear animal skins as clothes and they don't know the word bath. Instead those men are pretty clean and their clothes are nothing like animal skins. Now that I'm writing this down I start to hesitate: are those men actually Germans?

_~Jedie and Ockie~_

Anyway, on the plain my eyes found the man I talked to a hour ago. He rode ahead on his spotted horse again and he still looked as gruff and angry as when we met. Still his eyes looked calm. I rode on my black stallion towards Jedediah. He saw me coming and rode also towards me. When we reached each other we both stopped.

"You have still the chance to surrender yourself," I said before he could say something.

"Are you a Roman?" he asked immediately and ignored my question.

"Yes," I replied.

"But how did you came here then?" He rude continued asking. "Did the Romans also dominate America? No, that can't be true, America wasn't even discovered back then." The pioneer, the name he gave himself, looked confused at me. He kept his head a little skewed while he looked at me.

"The Romans never dominated America," I answered him. "Honestly, I never heard of America before."

"You're lying," the man before said with a calm voice. "You're just lying, you can't be a Roman."

"And why shouldn't I be a Roman? Who gave you the right to decided that? I am definitely a Roman!" I said and I started to lose my calm.

"You should be death for 1500 years!" he yelled so loud that both our looked up. I didn't know how to reply and I felt really offended.

"Once you and your men are under my care I will unlearn you those shameful words and manners."

"How do you look at me?" the barbarian still loudly yelled. "As a horse who needs to be tamed? Or a young dog who has to learn some commands? You're just a liar. You hear me, fake Roman. I don't know where you came from and I don't know if you're really that bad as what you make me think now, but believe me when I say that I will never give up and I will fight against you forever. You can't stop me."

The only thing I could read in his eyes were anger and I've never been so afraid for someone before. I hided my fear and tried to speak threaten. "You speak nice. But you will see, the Roman Empire will grow and there is nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see," he now whispered instead of the yelling. As if we agreed we both turned around after his words and we rode back to our armies.

"Prepare the catapults," I said when I reached my men. "Archer, stay ready to shoot." Within a minute they all should be ready to fire.

The other army before us just waited for us. Jedediah kept on looking at me. I ignored him and tried to concentrate on my army. Finally all the catapults were ready and I didn't hesitate for a moment: "Release hell!"

Arrows and stones flew towards our enemy. For a few seconds Jedediah didn't knew what to do, but then he strutted his horse and galloped towards us. His men followed quickly and I knew I had to attack too.

"Forward! Attack!" I yelled so whole my cavalry could hear me. I strutted my horse to a gallop and I could hear my troops behind me. Jedediah rode straight towards me and I rode directly towards him. Those little seconds when we rode towards each other felt like a hour, but finally we reached each other.

My sword slammed hard against the thing Jedediah held in his hand. I have no idea what it was or what it should be, but after the slam that weapon landed hard on the back of my helmet. I grabbed my sword even tighter and hit Jedediah's side. Even though the blow was fine, the thing I expected didn't came. I couldn't see a drop of blood on Jedediah's clothes when it should have been there. On that very moment I saw what I should have seen a lot early: my sword was terrible blunt.

Again that weird weapon came down towards me. I was just in time to parry it with my sword, but the slam was hard enough to push me of my horse. In a reflect I grabbed the closet thing in my way and that was Jedediah's weird weapon. Jedediah and I both fell on the ground, but in a few second we both stood up and were ready to attack again.

But then the ground started to shake and I could hear two loud voices above me. I looked above and saw two giants not so far away from us. I clearly heard what they said to each other.

"Those started fighting too?" "How are we ever going to separate them again? They are a lot smaller and with so many." "Of course they are smaller, they are miniature. But come on, we gonna brush them away from each other."

After that the giants walked away. Our little battle was over. Nobody fought anymore, we all were stiffed with fear for the giants we just saw. I looked at my right and saw how Jedediah looked amazed at me. And on that moment the giants came back.

* * *

And the second chapter is finished! ^^

I'm gonna try to upload every Friday till the story is completely finished. (And this time I hope I can keep my word... =S) Anyway, I'm gonna try my hardest. I hope you like long stories, because I know this is going to be a long one! ^^

Please, let me know what you think about it. A message is always appreciate!


	3. The giant boys

_Jedediah POV_

**Chapter 3: The giant boys**

Because of the fear I could read in the eyes of the fake Roman I knew the giants were also for him a big surprise. We looked amazed at each other, but too soon the giants were back. They held huge brooms in their hands. I hoped they wouldn't do I expected they would do, but they did. One giant placed his broom exactly between me and the Roman.

"Your war is over!" he yelled loud. I was terrified and paralysed and just looked at the broom. Fortunately Girl was there and pushed hard against my shoulder so I could think clearly again. I jumped on Girl's back and saw the broom coming after me.

"Stay together," I yelled to my boys. "Stay together in one big group." It didn't take long before I stood by the biggest group, but many of my boys didn't have a horse and the broom got them. They got pushed down and as dirt shifted over the ground. I felt angry inside looking at it.

I spurted Girl again and rode straight to the broom. I took one of my pistol, aimed and shoot. And again only an annoying 'click'. I putted my pistol back on his place, but in the main time I was pretty close at the broom.

"Leave my boys alone!" I yelled mad to the giant who stood so high above me. The broom stopped and two surprised eyes from above looked at me.

"Leave my boys alone!" I repeated. After that the giant started to laugh, hard and rather exaggerated.

"Reginald, look at this," the giant said still laughing. "A miniature who thinks he can fight against us." One hand reached slowly out to me and I could feel how I got lifted up by my collar.

Girl ran, together with all my men who first were hunted by the broom, to the group. But I can't say I felt relieved or happy, since I got lifted up higher and higher, till I hang defenceless before the face of the giant. It was the face of a child, maybe sixteen years old. With an amusement smile he looked at me. The other, also a sixteen year old boy, stood behind the other boy.

"Cecil, what are you going to do with him?" The boy who held me in the air, Cecil so called, just shrugged.

"I think this is funny enough," he said with a smile. "The little cowboy is a little bit mad, don't you think?"

"Put me down immediately," I said without fear. Well, maybe with a little fear. Then both the giants started to laugh. I bungled back and forth far above the ground.

"Who is this funny guy?" Cecil asked his friend.

"I don't know," Reginald replied. "I never paid attention in history class."

"Maybe it's time to learn some history then. Don't you think, cowboy dude?" I was so amazed and I didn't know how to replied. What were they talking about?

"You want to know where you are, cowboy?" Cecil asked and still looked amused. I nodded one time and the giant continued. "Well, you are a miniature in the Museum of Natural History. And because of some reason, but we definitely are going to find out, suddenly every statue and creature comes back to live. So also the miniatures."

"Museum?" Octavius asked far from beneath.

"Yes, a museum," Cecil yelled down. "But you stupid Romans don't know what that is of course."

I stared down at Octavius who looked confused. It would explain a lot if Cecil told the truth. Than those fake Romans wouldn't be fake Romans. And then Octavius hadn't lie to me, but he truly didn't know what's going on.

"Reginald! Cecil!" suddenly somebody yelled through my thoughts.

"What is it now, Gus?" Cecil asked and finally turned his head away from me.

"The lions are loose again," Gus replied.

"It can't be," Cecil yelled angry. "I locked them up myself. I turned around that key myself."

"I don't care what you did," Gus yelled back. "The lions are loose again and I don't want to become lion food. So you two are coming. Now!"

Imprudent he putted me back on the ground and after that the giant boys ran away. I was glad I finally felt ground under my feet again and I tried to get my collar in his old shape again.

"This fight isn't over yet," I heard from behind me. I turned around and looked straight in the two brown eyes of Octavius.

"So you're not a fake Roman?" I asked more to myself than to the other man.

"Could you just stop with those nonsense," the Roman said with cold eyes and standing tall. It was a question, but I knew it was more like a command.

"No," I said only to annoy the other guy. I disliked it when I saw Octavius stayed calm.

"I don't care anymore what you do," The Roman said and took a few steps towards me. He stood pretty close to me and I forced myself to look at him in an angry way. "As long as you remember who stays on top...," And after the Roman said that he hit me against my head.

Because of the blow I felt on the ground, so a second hard blow hit my head. I had the blink away the black spots before my eyes before I could see anything again. I saw the Roman walking back to his boys. He was too far away for me to attack him.

"What a filthy, cowardly trick," I heard William yell behind me.

"Who cares about the Roman, let's help Jedediah first," Jacob said and reached me first. I was already half way up when Jacob pulled me up entirely.

I looked along Jacob. I looked at the Romans, who tried to get back on the mountain. But I especially looked at one Roman. My left eye hurt and I never felt so angry before. I had to control myself to not walk towards that Roman and hit him back straight in his face. But I knew it wouldn't matter and I won't come far. There was just one little thing I could do:

"Stupid Roman!"

* * *

I hope it's already clear that the POV (Point Of View) chances every chapter between Jedie and Ockie. On turn they have a chapter, so the next one is gonna be through Octavius' eyes again. (It's written who's POV it is at the top of the page.) Just wanted to clear that out, just for the ones who didn't notice it. ^^

Well, thanks for reading it for so far. Please, leave a comment if you like it! Makes me smile! ^^


	4. The lonely task

_Octavius POV_

**Chapter 4: The lonely task**

I knew I made a big mistake, but I still looked behind me. We both looked at each other with an anger I never felt before. And on that very moment I started to hate that man on the opposite of me. I didn't care where I was and who I was anymore. I just wanted to bring that other man down. Fortunately, Agrippa gripped me by the shoulder and gave me a rope. I turned my back to Jedediah and started to climb.

_~Jedie & Ockie~_

"Octavius?" I was startled and got push out of my thoughts because of Agrippa's voice. After the battle I immediately went home. "Don't be discourage because of one rebellious German?"

"It's not a German," I said still thinking by myself. "It's a cowboy, or something like that."

"You don't believe those giants, do you?" Agrippa asked surprised. "You believe in his story that we ended up in a museum in the future? Octavius, that German is just a wizard that tries to makes us nuts."

"That's what you think?" I asked softly to my friend. "Then how do explain that we spoke Latin for centuries and now we fluent speak a language I never heard of before. And it doesn't matter how hard I try, I just can't speak a word Latin anymore." I saw how Agrippa went silent. It was obvious he hadn't notice we changed languages.

"And what did you think about the environment?" I continued, but a little louder. " Suddenly there is a giant ravine in the middle of Rome. And that huge building in the city. Someone could tell me that's the Coliseum and it stands there for ages. But I never noticed it before and that is pretty hard to believe because it is pretty noticeable."

I saw how Agrippa thought about my words and he didn't really know what to say. I waited patiently when he would say something. Finally he sighed and nodded slowly.

"I think you're right," he said like he never doubted me. I smiled to my friend and my most important general.

"You're definitely right, Octavius," Quintus, my other good friend who just came in, said. "But what are we going to do now? It looks like we have two enemies now. And we don't know if there are really three giants. We saw three of them, but maybe there are a lot more of them."

"Let we first focus on those cowboys," I said fast. I don't want to spill my time to fight some giants when one barbarian offends me all the time. "By this last battle we got disturbed, but by the next one we will conquer them."

"Don't underestimate them, Octavius," Agrippa said with a cool look in his eyes. On that moment I turned my back and walked away. I just couldn't be with my friends for a little moment. The emotions almost got me. I just couldn't handle it anymore.

Agrippa and Quintus don't understand what sort of burden I got on my shoulders so suddenly. Julius Caesar, my uncle, or actually more my father, is death. He got killed by the men he called his friends. And his last task for me was to lead and protect Rome. But how I'm able to protect the Roman Empire against enemies we never fought before, so those enemies are unknown. And how can I ever lead the entire city if I can't even trust my two friends, because maybe they want to kill me too, just like what happened to my father. How can I ever make him proud when I don't even know where I am? How can I ever fulfil this lonely task?

~_Jedie & Ockie~_

I sat in my room, just thinking. The battle last night failed entirely. I had to think about a whole new battle strategy. My sword was at least sharp. It took me hours, but finally he was as sharp as I wanted him to be. In the next battle I will easily defeat Jedediah. I will bring him to his knees and make him my personal slave. I will offend him and humiliate him every day. I only have to find a way to defeat his men. A way to make my father proud.

Slowly I went mad in my room, so I left my house and walked outside. Everyone on the outside was in panic and I immediately saw why. Cecil stood before our city with Jedediah in his hand. When he saw me his other hand reached towards me. I tried to get away, but I felt how I got lifted and got taken away. My entire folk looked at me with fear and I only could try to look back with courage.

"Jed and Augustus, that's what they call you, isn't it?" Cecil said when he putted us hard on the mountain.

"The name is Jedediah for you," Jedediah said immediately.

"I couldn't care less about your names. You should be happy I call you by your name," Cecil said irritated.

"But who is Augustus?" I asked, because I really don't know.

"Ignore that question, Cecil," Reginald, who suddenly stood behind Cecil, said. "He just tries to challenge you."

"I wasn't planning to talk about names," Cecil said and still looked angry at me. "I just want to arrange something and make a little deal with you." My curiosity couldn't be bigger that time. What would a giant want from me? I listened carefully. "Every night we have a problem with the lions. They always attack us when we try to lock them up. So that's why we need you to go into the hall of African mammals, distract the lions so we can lock the gates safely and then you can leave the hall through the bars in the gates."

I tried to understand what I just heard. Even Jedediah didn't reply immediately.

"You want to use us as lion bate?" Jedediah asked surprised. "The answer is NO!"

"It's harmless for you guys," Cecil said like he truly believed that.

"Harmless?" I said, because I thought it was time to get involved.

"Yes, you don't feel pain," Cecil said smiling. "Not even when a lion bites you."

"You know," Jedediah said while he took a challenging step forwards. "After our battle that Roman hit me in the face. Do you know what it still does? It hurts! So I definitely feel PAIN!" I felt a huge triumph when I heard that. But Jedediah was right, I also felt pain when Jedediah gave me that slam on the back of my head.

"You don't feel a thing, you are miniatures," Cecil persisted. "And otherwise, the three of us can hurt you a lot more than some lions."

"The answer is still no," I said and I also took a step forward. "And if you attack my city now because I refuse I swear I will protect my city and her people with all the strength I have."

* * *

And that was the fourth chapter of "Just call my name"! ^^ I hope you enjoyed it!

But what I wrote about the Coliseum in this chapter is true. When you look carefully at the Roman place, you see the Coliseum standing in the background. But the building was completed in 80 AD, when Octavius died in 14 AD, so it's impossible the Coliseum and Octavius stood/lived at the same time in Rome.

Octavius title was Augustus, and that's the name most of the historians call him these days. But when Octavius got this title he wasn't just a general anymore, so I think the Octavius in Night at the Museum was before he got Caesar (Emperor ^^), and that's why he doesn't understand the name Cecil gave him in the story.

(And yes, I really thought this through. ^^)


	5. The long years

_Jedediah POV_

**Chapter 5: The long years**

20 years later

Like every night I came back to live. I blinked a few times with my eyes and saw how Girl came towards me in a trot. I jumped in the saddle when she reached me and in a gallop we rode up the hill, then right towards the water well underneath the tree. I let Girl stop when we got by the well and got of her again. I looked behind me, just to be sure that no one followed me. After that I picked up the pickaxe I hid behind the tree. I stroke Girl through her manes and over her noise. Then I walked to the mountain, looked behind me for one last time and then crawled in the secret tunnel in the wall.

The last twenty long years I worked at this tunnel. It started accidently. One night I was pretty annoyed when we noticed that, not only our pistols, but also the dynamite didn't work. Out of frustration I took a pickaxe and hit the hills. With one simple hit I got through. I still don't know what the outer layer of the mountain is exactly, but it's no stone. The first part was pretty easy, but then I walked against a hard wall of stone. Still I kept digging and every night my tunnel got bigger and longer. If you bend you can walk through the tunnel without a problem.

~_Jedie & Ockie~_

A few days ago I finally reached the end. Again I hit the wall hard but suddenly I flew entirely through it. For a few seconds I was too amazed to do something, but then a great smile appeared on my face. After hitting the wall again I could see some light shining through. I was very enthusiastic, but I was still thinking clearly. I looked through some holes and looked at the place before me. I saw a wonderful fountain on a little square. There was not a living soul to be seen, so I broke through the wall and stood on the place.

I knew where I was and therefore very carefully. Imagine what a Roman would do when he saw me walking in the Roman Empire. That stupid Roman would think the worst and immediately send his entire army at me. I walked closer towards the fountain, but I kept on my guard. Maybe it sounds a bit strange, but I felt save there. I couldn't say it felt like I walked through the enemy territory, while I really did. But at least I'm sure the giants don't bother me there.

They are the only ones who get older here and the boys became men, but they are still as cruel as they were. How they older they get, how worse they get. They still want me and the Roman as bait for the lions and we still refuse. They lost their patient after a few months. Most of the nights they lock us up into those boxes. It's terrible to be locked up like that, but it's even worse when I get out. They lift me up and manhandle me. Mostly they take the Roman after me. They let us fall on the brown mountain, who appeared to be a couch or table or whatever. And then they always start with the same question: "Are you two going to help us?" I always answered with no and the Roman also did, fortunately.

It's kinda weird, but when I'm there on that table I feel a little bit allied with the other man besides me. Most of the time when I see him I want to call him names or even attack him, but when I'm standing there I just don't feel like it. I just ignore him and try to defend myself against the giants who stand before me. Because after we say no they get angry. They start to yell at us and even when I know they are lying, it still hurts. They say we're mean nothing to the world anymore. There is nobody who cares about us, because we already death. And they keep persisting we don't have feelings. They think we don't feel pain and we don't have any emotions at all. I always try to ignore them, because I know when I say something back they can't compete with my cleverness and they will get really mad.

Sometimes they even try to hit us. Way too often they push me against the table and sometimes they almost hit me off the table. But that would be the prove that they don't have any honour at all. Nobody with just a little honour would fight against somebody who is smaller then you're own hand. At least I'm not capable to do such things. I always try to fight back and I won't stop fighting, but it's worthless. What can you possible do when someone takes your foot and lifts you up above the ground. You can't fight, you can't defend yourself. There is nothing you can say or do. The only thing you can do is wait for the moment it's over. And that's just the thing I hate the most, there is nothing you can do, just waiting.

No, I rather fight against that Roman. I absolutely don't like that guy, Octavius. To be honest, I hate him and I distrust him with whole my heart. But when I'm truly honest I also have to say I feel respect towards him. Just like me he refused to work for the giants and he also keeps on fighting. And when I'm staying before him in a battle he fights honestly. Our men just pounce themselves into each other, without devious trick like diversions or a group attacking from behind. It's like we agreed we don't do things like that. But what strikes me the most is that Octavius always looks so calm and determined. I keep asking myself if he really is so determined as he looks like. I mean most of the time I'm very convinced too, but even I have my doubts sometimes. Everybody hesitates sometimes, so that Roman has to hesitate sometimes too. Right…?

~_Jedie & Ockie_~

Anyhow, this night I was at the fountain in the Roman Empire for the million time when something very strange happened. I laid on the edge of the fountain with closed eyes and my left hand in the cool water. If someone would've seen me he would've thought I laid in my own garden, when I was actually in the garden of my greatest enemy. I know I should've kept my guard, but how could I know this would've happen…?

* * *

Clift hanger! ^^

But I know, this chapter is pretty boring... =S But I don't think you will understand the rest of the story without this one, so I still hope you enjoyed this one! ^^

And I promise, next chapter will be better (much better in my opinion! =D)


	6. The two names

_Octavius POV_

**Chapter 6: The two names**

I looked amazed at the barbarian who lay relax on my fountain. I shook my head, could it be any weirder? But this time I would go to him. It wasn't the first time that I saw him there, but all those times I decided to do nothing. First I wanted to know why he came here and how he got here. One time I saw him crawling out of the tunnel, so the last question had a answer. And when I saw him laying there on my fountain, doing nothing, it was obvious he hadn't much of a plan.

I held my sword hilt very tight when I walked out of the shadows towards him. He noticed me faster then I hoped he would and before I knew it two pistols were aimed at me.

"Put those pistols away," I said with a calm, but demanding voice. "I'm here to talk to you."

He did and said nothing. I couldn't see his eyes, because the brim of his head lay before his eyes. It made me nervous, but I did not show it.

"Put those things away, I don't want a fight," I replied.

"If you don't want to fight," he said monotonous. "Then why do you hold your sword so tight?" Immediately I took my sword out of my sheath, slowly laid my sword on the ground and walked a few steps away from it. After a while Jedediah also laid his pistols on the ground.

"I don't know what we have to talk about," Jedediah said still looking at me. "But talk." Even though I still couldn't see his eyes I got the feeling he could see everything. That and his monotonous voice made me a little bit nervous.

But I stayed calm and started to talk: "We both have a big problem. The giants keep asking us to stand up before those lions. And honestly I'm sick of them calling me names and their tortures. My army is big, strong and disciplined, but it can not fight against three giants." I waited for a replied, but I didn't saw any change in the other man so I continued: "And your army can't fight them either."

"And?" he finally replied.

"I wasn't finished, barbarian," I said like his replied annoyed me. "I spoke about this in the Senate, but everyone his against it. But they don't have to go through the things we have to go through when the giants take us away from here. When they lift me up and throw me away again. Call me names and offend me all the time. I'm definitely sick of doing nothing and just let it happen. But I know there is nothing I can do against them. But maybe we can… Together…"

His head lifted up. Finally I could see his eyes and the astonishment you could read in them.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on," he said suddenly with a high voice. "What did you just say?"

"Not so loud, if my men hear you I have to arrest you," I said, but I honestly felt better after his outburst. "I want a secret alliance." For a few seconds we just looked at each other.

"Forget it! Goodbye stupid Roman," he said while he turned around and walked towards the wall.

"Before you leave I want to know why not," I said quickly.

Surprised and relieved I saw he turned around again and he replied: "First, I don't trust you. Second reason, I think this is just a trap. And, if you want a third reason, I can fight against those giants alone."

"I don't trust you either," I said honestly. "This doesn't mean peace. I just want to get rid of those giants first and after that I conquer you. And why would I make a difficult trap when I could send all my men to you when you were laying on my fountain. And no, you can't fight against those giants without help." He looked at me and kept his head a little skewed.

"Aren't peace and an alliance almost the same things?" he asked after some time.

"No, definitely not," I said immediately. "When you have peace you need to trust each other, but in an alliance you just work together, but you don't have to trust one another."

"That doesn't make sense at all," was the only thing he said. I saw he needed to think, so I didn't replied and waited for a moment.

But then I thought about something very important: "And peace applies on the whole country, this alliance is only for the two of us." He just stared at me with two dark blue eyes, like he tried to read my mind. I forced myself to keep looking at him. I had to look into his eyes. I had to! For Jupiter's sake, why did he wait so long before he replied.

"So you mean…" Finally. "We only have an alliance when we're staying before the giants? And when the giants are gone, we are still in war and we can just attack each other? That's the whole idea?" I nodded one time.

"Yes," I replied. "We work together as allies against the giants, but we are still in war."

"So when do I know when we have an alliance and when we're in war?" he asked calm when he took his pistols of the ground and putted them back at their place. "We need a signal or something to avoid misunderstandings." I went quiet, I had never thought of that before.

"That could be a good idea," I said and was already thinking about something. "But what could it be?"

"Nice plan you make, idiot," he said irritated.

"I'm sorry I missed a little detail, cyclone," I said back in a irritated way.

He wanted to say something unkind, but then his facial expression changed and he said: "That's it! That's the signal!" I looked at him amazed. So it could be even weirder.

"Think about it, Roman," he said then. "We always call each other something bad and we never call each other by name."

"So every time when we call the other by name we're allies," I said and nodded happily. "A fine plan, Jedediah."

"That's what I thought, what-was-your-name-again," he replied.

"Octavius."

"Octavius."

I got a strange feeling inside when we spoke out those two names. He held out a gloved hand to me.

"I am your ally when you're in danger," I said when I took his hand in mine. "Just call my name."

"I am your ally when you're in danger," Jedediah said when he shook my hand. "Just call my name."

* * *

Yes, this is definitely my favourite part this far! Wow, really hope you enjoy this chapter half as I do, cause I'm pretty proud of it. (And I'm not often proud of something I wrote... =S)

Anyway, thank you for reading my story this far. Please, leave a comment (whenever you like it or not =P) and please give me some tips. Always appreciated! ^^

(And yes, I like smileys! ^^)


	7. The hesitated jump

_Jedediah POV_

**Chapter 7: The hesitated jump**

On one hand I hoped the first time working together would happen very soon, but on the other hand I hoped it would never happen. I don't trust that Roman. What if he also made an arrangement with the giants, something like: 'I'll make sure you capture Jedediah if you leave me and my people alone.' If I got that chance I would've taken it. When I thought about it more and more I started to trust it less and less. And it also made me nervous. The only thing I could do was waiting…

_ ~Jedie & Ockie~_

"Jedediah, is something wrong?" I scared up when I got pushed out of my thoughts, but I recovered fast.

"No Jacob, everything in just fine," I said and tried to sound normal.

"Then it's alright," Jacob said with a nice smile. "You just acted so absent the last few days. I thought: maybe there is something wrong. But can I help you with something?"

"Not now, Jacob," I said a bit unkind, while I didn't mean it that way. The boy before me suddenly looked disappointed. Of course he was kept smiling, that's what he always does, but from the inside he felt angry. He wasn't mad at me, he was mad at himself. He thought he had disappointed me again. He never disappoints me, but he always thinks he did.

"It's okay, Jacob," I said friendlier. "Just go help the others with the train rails." Jacob nodded one time.

"Sorry I bothered you," he said just before he turned around and walked away.

And then it happened. Cecil opened the glass gate to the outside world and his eyes were already aiming at me. As fast as I could I took the rope I was carrying with me all those days. I held it tight when Cecil lifted me up again and took me with him. Till he finally putted me down.

Again we stood there side by side, but that time we looked at each other. I knew I should call his name, but because of some special reason I wasn't able to do so. And from the look of it Octavius was testing me, just like he did when we formed the alliance. Why did that weirdo keep looking at me?

"Jedediah?" Finally Octavius called my name, even though it sounded like it was a question.

"Octavius," I said back. It was a lot easier to do all of a sudden.

"Look at me, I'm talking to you!" Cecil said, but we kept on looking at each other. We agreed we would ignore every order from the giants. And it felt great. "Look at me and listen," Cecil continued. We both still looked at each other. A malicious smile appeared on my face. A same smile appeared on Octavius' face. Just in time I noticed Cecil's hand coming at me. I let myself fall on the ground to dodge the hand and I stood up immediately. Octavius already stood before me. We were ready for it.

I pushed one end of the rope in his hands and together we ran to the edge of the table. First I checked if Octavius still held the rope in his hands. After that I dared to push the rest of the rope over the edge. "What are you two doing?"Cecil kept on yelling, but we ignored him. I warned the Roman by looking in his eyes. 'Hold that rope tight,' I tried to say with my eyes.

After that I grabbed the rope and went down. I was pretty amazed when I notice I landed safely. I was prepared the Roman would let me fall down. I looked up and saw how Octavius jumped down already. I was able to catch him just in time. I pushed him of me immediately and checked if he still held the rope again.

For the second time I pushed the rope of the edge and went down. And for the second time I was amazed about the fact I landed safely. I turned around immediately, but this time Octavius didn't jump. He just stood there, while Cecil's hand reached for him.

"Come on, jump!" I yelled to him. He looked at me with distrust. It was like he wanted to jump, but he didn't dare.

"Octavius!" I yelled as loud as I could. When I thought Cecil would grab Octavius, Octavius finally took his hesitated jump. I caught him again, but this time I pushed him of even rougher.

I picked up my rope very fast and ran to under the couch. Octavius already stood there and was panting like an old horse. I threw my rope on the ground and stood before Octavius.

"Why didn't you jump?" I asked immediately.

"Maybe because I don't trust you," he said back.

"I don't trust you either, but I don't risk both our lives by just standing there." "Maybe not, but you had to oversee me all the time. I saw how you looked if I still had that rope in my hand." "Yes, of course I did. But at least I didn't wait an hour. You just stood there." "And you think that is weird after you almost let me fall the first time." "That wasn't my fault, how could I know you would jump immediately." "Cecil almost got me. I had to jump fast." "Oh, so that's why you wanted him to almost catch you the second time."

"Stop shouting like that, they can hear you," Octavius said whispering.

I hadn't even notice we talked louder and louder.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," Octavius mumbled softly.

"So you want to give it up already," I said and was amazed and irritated by the words Octavius just said. "Tsss, quitter." Then Octavius looked angry at me. I think I offended him a bit.

"I am not a quitter and I am not giving up," he said with a calm voice, but also with an angry look.

"Good, then our alliance still exists," I said and I also looked angry at him. "But for the next time: don't hesitate, just jump."

"You can't ask that from me," Octavius said when he looked straight at me. "I will always distrust and hate you. I will always hesitate when it has something to do with you." I couldn't say he was wrong, because I thought about him just the same way.

"Then hesitate if you want, but just jump," I said.

After that I turned my back to him. What was I doing? I was hiding for three giants underneath a couch with my biggest enemy…

* * *

And there is chapter seven! Kinda love the part when they keep on yelling at each other. ^^

Hope you enjoyed the story so far. If you do (or don't =P) please leave a message and tell me what you think about it! You make someone very happy when you do... =)


	8. A great leadership

_Octavius POV_

**Chapter 8: A great leadership**

The rest of the night we stood there with our backs turned to each other and we didn't speak a single word. The night turned into day and then it was night again. I blinked with my eyes and felt the energy flowing through my body. I turned around and saw how Jedediah stood there with his back towards me.

"For how long are we going to stay like this?" I asked to make it clear I had enough of it. Jedediah turned around and looked hostile at me.

"Did you call my name already?" was the first thing he said.

"No…," I answered slow and a little bit confused.

"Good," he said just before he took his two pistols and aimed at me.

"Jedediah, put those things away," I said fast and hoped we would be allies again.

"Listen. Yesterday night we had a perfect developed plan and even that plan almost failed. Because of you!" Of course, he had to make that clear again. "And now we have no idea what is waiting for us and we don't have a plan. One of us needs to take this great leadership."

I was shocked, he was right. Immediately I took my sword, who was, like every night, terrible blunt. I attacked immediately and aimed at his head. But Jedediah crossed his pistols and stopped my blow easily. I pulled my sword back, but then I felt a hard kick to my knee. It took all my strength to keep standing tall. Just in time I could stop Jedediah's pistol with my left hand. And at the same time a gave him a hit with my sword at his side. Jedediah jumped backwards, but I didn't give him time to discover. Immediately I went forward and pushed him hard to the ground. With my knees I held his arms to the ground and my sword laid against his throat.

"Looks like I am the leader here," I said before he could do anything.

"Forget it, I can still fight," he yelled back and he tried to realise his arms. It didn't take long before I had enough of it and I hit him with my elbow against his ribs. And immediately he laid still again. I stood up and putted my sword back in his sheath.

"My first order," I said calm. "Stop shouting like that."

"Never do that again! I can't breathe!" he kept on yelling like I hadn't say a thing.

"That is the purpose of it," I answered calm again. "But stop shouting now. You lost the fight, so now you have to accept me as your leader. And my first order for you is to stop shouting." Jedediah stood up and looked angry at me.

"I won't accept you as my leader," he said when he stood in a fighting stance.

"Jedediah, we've been through this." "That fight wasn't fair at all." "It wasn't? How could that be an unfair fight?" "You, eh… It was a surprise attack." "That doesn't make sense at all." "It does!" "Whatever, attack me then. And stop shouting."

I could read the anger in both his eyes and when you attack in anger you lose your focus. I couldn't blame him for forgetting that little, but important rule. I would be pretty mad too if Jedediah would hit me to the ground, but that barbarian deserved it.

It didn't take long before Jedediah ran towards me. All that time I had my right hand with my sword before me. When he was pretty close to me I gave him a strike with my left hand against his head. He fell down before my feet. I enjoyed it how Jedediah laid moaning on the ground.

"We're going," I said and walked away from him.

"My rope," Jedediah said kinda soft, because of the pain. I turned around again. Jedediah tried to stand up again and walked towards his rope.

"Just leave it there," I said annoyed. "We're going. And wait, you still have to call my name."

"I refuse," he said and looked really mad at me.

"You are not even allowed to refuse," I said strict. "Make haste! And if you don't call my name I will bind your hands with that rope." I meant it and he knew it.

"Octavius," he said like he started a threat, but I decided to leave it be. I started walking and Jedediah followed me without his rope.

Soon we saw it was impossible to go back to our cities. The glass was already between us and the cities and we wouldn't be able to move them. I gestured we had to keep on walking and Jedediah obeyed me without saying a thing.

The entire way he walked behind me and kept silent. If I wouldn't hear his footsteps behind me I would've thought he wasn't there anymore. After some time I couldn't stop myself from turning around. Jedediah still walked behind me, but he stopped when he saw I stood still. He looked kinda amazed at me.

"Why are we just standing here?" he asked after some time. I didn't reply, simple because I didn't know what to say. I looked forward again and saw a fork in the path before us. And then I knew what to say.

"Do you see that fork in the road over there?" I asked, but he said or did nothing. "Which way should we go?" He went to stay besides me and looked amazed at me.

"Left," he said after some time. I could see the satisfied twinkle in his eyes and well, I just couldn't take that.

"All right," I said. "Then we're going right."

I didn't look at him and I didn't have to. I already knew how he looked at me. Shocked, confused and angry at the same time. I waited for him to yell at me, till he would call me names again. And of course he would refuse to go right. And I was already prepared that he would attack me again.

But instead of that he walked past me and by the fork he turned right. I couldn't see him anymore, so I ran after him. I also turned right by the fork and saw he still kept on walking. But why? Why didn't he just attack me again? Suddenly I really wanted to know what he thought and how he felt. I ran towards him and stopped when I reached him.

"Jedediah, what are you doing?" I asked directly.

"I do what you told me to do," he said without any emotion.

I blinked with my eyes and felt really amazed. And for a second I wondered which of us was really the barbarian.

* * *

Lolz, Octavius is kinda a dick in this chapter! XD And I want to give Jedie a hug right now... =S

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it (like always) and a message is always appreciate (like always again). ^^


	9. A calm conversation

_Jedediah POV_

**Chapter 9: A calm conversation**

After four nights I still felt bad about it. I felt so little and weak when I had to walk quietly behind that Roman. And what kind of joke was that at the fork? He just wanted to make me angry or humiliate me even more. But I was just so tired back then, I didn't feel like fighting anymore. I had enough of being humiliate whole the time. Luckily our walk ended quick. Before we knew it one of the giants, the little one, Gus I think, stood before us and said he would bring us back. Octavius decided we should go with him and I was happy with his decision. I wanted to get away from that Roman as fast as possible. This stupid alliance only brought me distress.

Every night I just hoped the giants wouldn't come, but this night they came. Cecil took me with him and after me he picked up Octavius. And again he let us fall at the couch. "Jedediah." I heard it before I got up. "Jedediah?" I just looked at the giant before me and ignored Octavius entirely. "Jedediah!" How long did it take for him to give up? It was everyone for himself again, didn't he get it? The alliance was just a bad idea. That's not a big surprise, it was the idea of that stupid Roman.

"All right, I first wanted to say something about last time," Cecil started suddenly.

"Oh, just shut up," I said somewhat loud.

"Excuse me?" Cecil said, still pretty calm.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. "I won't listen to you. And I also won't listen to that stupid Roman anymore! I have enough of both of you! Could you just leave?"

Without any warning, without any sign, Cecil's hand came towards me. Just in time I was able to duck. But when I laid down on the table Cecil's fist came at me again. I wasn't able to get away from it again, so I just tried to protect my head with my hands. I waited for the hard slam, but suddenly some iron hand pulled me backwards. A hard bang, a light trilling in the ground and a cry from Cecil. I looked up and saw Octavius with his sword in his hands standing before me. So he really pulled me back for Cecil's fist? I stood up and went besides Octavius. He looked really mad at Cecil and seemed ready to attack.

"Oc… Octavius?" I said softly. Octavius turned his head towards me and suddenly he didn't look so angry anymore. "What are you doing?" I asked amazed and louder. We didn't got time to continue our conversation. Cecil already recovered from the blow and his reached towards us again.

We ran as fast as we could at the other side of the table and we stopped just in time before we fell in the ravine. Cecil was very close to us, but there was nowhere to go. I looked around and little bit panicked, cause there was just no way out. But then Octavius tapped me on my shoulder and I turned towards him. Octavius held the belt of his sword, who normally hang around his shoulder, in his hand. And I immediately knew what he meant.

I took one end of the belt and jumped of the first edge of the couch. The belt was too short to reach the ground, but I couldn't go back then. Octavius and I both held the belt on his very ends and I still wasn't sure it was safe to fall down. But still I let go of the rope and fell down. Without any problems I landed on my feet. I looked above and was relieved when I saw Octavius jumped immediately and I caught him safely.

Soon I hang for the second time at the rope and I couldn't reach the ground. Again I let myself fall, but this time I didn't land softly. I felt pain flow through my right ankle when I landed. When I caught Octavius again I felt for the second time a pang flowing through. Octavius ran quickly beneath the couch and I stumbled behind him. When I finally was beneath the couch I hang against it. My ankle hurt and I couldn't stand on it.

"I think we lost him," Octavius said while he putted his belt around his shoulder again.

"Why did you do that?" I asked while I still stood against the wall.

"Why did I do what?" the Roman asked back. "And why are you standing on just one leg?"

"First this Roman, why did you pull me back?" "That is part of the alliance, isn't it?" "I didn't even called your name, so there was no alliance." "I know that…" It was quiet for a little time before Octavius continued. "But I understand why you ignored me." "Oh, just shut up. What do you know of me then? Nothing!" "I suspect you just don't want to follow me anymore after what happened last time."

I kept silent, because I didn't want to tell him he was right.

"And now you don't reply, because you don't want to admit that I'm right." "Octavius, just stop! What makes you think that?"

And again it was quiet for a short time.

"Well," Octavius said after a while. "Actually I just thought how I would react if it happened to me." Silence again. "Back then by the fork…," Octavius started.

"Was kinda dirty from you and kinda humiliating for me," I ended his sentence.

Octavius looked at me with some weird look on his face. He looked at me in a way I thought I would see it from him. He looked ashamed…

"I know," he said with the same look in his eyes. "But I didn't really mean to do it. I just got a little irritated when you looked so happy when I asked you which way we should go. I never planned to humiliate you like that."

"I'm sorry Octavius, but that's kinda hard to believe."

"And also that I understand," he said seriously. And again there was a little silence between us.

I got lost in my own thoughts and thought about what Octavius just said when I heard him snigger. "What?" I asked while I looked up.

"Well, it's pretty funny," Octavius answered. "Some nights ago we yelled at each other and even fought about the leadership and now we have a calm conversation about our misbehaviour last time."

I also smiled by the thought of it. He was right.

"But maybe it is time to leave this place," Octavius said out of the blue.

"Good idea," I said immediately. "But you are not the leader!"

Because of the conversation I had forgotten about my ankle, so I just took a step forwards. Immediately the pain flowed through my whole body and I had to sank on my knees.

* * *

Wow, this is the first time they are nice to each other, isn't it... =S

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please, send me comment and tell me what you think about the story so far. ^^


	10. The painful trip

_Octavius POV_

**Chapter 10: The painful trip**

I saw how Jedediah fell on his knees. He grabbed his right ankle and said: "Oh Lord, please take this pain away." I was shocked and looked at it, but I didn't do a thing.

"Is everything alright?" I asked after some time, while it was pretty clear.

"I just landed way too hard on my ankle last time I let myself fall," he answered me with a painful face. "My dear God, it hurts."

"Do you really think that will work?" I just asked. Immediately Jedediah looked at me with an angry look in his eyes.

"Don't mock with God ," he said strict.

"Which God?"

"There is only one God."

"Oh Apollo, he is a Christen."

He held his head a little skewed and still looked angry. "So what?" he asked imminent.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I have always accept the Jews."

"What it is? A Christen or a Jew?"

"What? There is a difference between them?"

"Yes!"

"Apollo, protect me…," I said just before I turned around. I didn't feel like discussing about religions the rest of the night.

"Hold on," I heard Jedediah saying behind me. I looked behind me and saw how Jedediah found it difficult to pull himself up. He stumble towards me and the stumble past me. I looked amazed at him. "You're coming?" he had to ask after some time. I nodded and started to walk and of course it wasn't difficult to keep up with him again.

"Could we maybe…," Jedediah asked suddenly.

"Could we do what?" I asked back. "Walk faster?" He started to look angry at me again. He never heard of a joke before, had he.

"No, I wanted to ask if we could walk close to the wall," he said while he still looked angry at me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the wall.

I reached it pretty fast, but Jedediah wasn't that fast anymore. With every step he took, he almost fell on his knee again. It had to be a painful trip for him. But his proud and stubbornness were bigger than the pain, so he kept on walking and said nothing about the pain he felt. Finally he reached the wall and he hang against it.

"We can further," he said pretty fast. I shocked my head and moved on, as close to the wall as possible.

Instead of the rhythmic ticks of last time his boots now landed different all the time. Now and then I heard him cursing, moaning or a little prayer to his God. And I have to say, it sounded pretty funny. But then I didn't look behind me. Sometimes I stopped for a while, when I heard he was too far behind. I didn't look back and just moved on when I heard he came closer again.

Until I heard a hard scream behind me. I was shocked and turned around in a reflect. I got even more shocked by what I saw. Jedediah was on his knees again. His two hands around his hurting ankle, his eyes were clenched and also his teeth were clamped. He was all sweaty and I could see it glistening on his forehead. Suddenly I didn't think it was funny anymore. Jedediah raised himself again and I felt like I should help him. I could control myself and just kept on looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jedediah asked when he stood up.

"You know, it gets worse when you keep on walking on it," I said serious.

"I know… So…?" he asked calm, but with an angry look.

I turned around and kept on walking and he stumbled behind me again. As long as he was too stubborn to ask me for help, I wouldn't offer him my help. He would definitely reject me when I offered him my help, so I would humiliate myself if I did. I kept on walking, faster and faster, until I couldn't hear Jedediah anymore. I looked behind me again and I saw how he tried his hardest to keep up with me. I turned my back to him again and just waited.

"You can walk further again," Jedediah suddenly said behind me.

After I took one more step I heard how Jedediah fell on his knees again. And I had enough of it. I turned around, grabbed Jedediah by both his shoulders and pulled him up. Jedediah screamed both of pain and terror I think. I looked at the ground and saw both his feet standing on the ground.

"Take your foot of the ground." Slowly and hesitating his right foot raised of the ground. I nodded one time and looked at Jedediah again.

"Octavius, what are you doing?" Jedediah asked amazed. "And when where you planning to let go of my shoulders?"

"If you are too stubborn to ask for my help than I just give to you," I said loud, like I was angry. "And don't you dare to push me away and held your foot of the ground," I said somewhat louder. After that I grabbed his left arm and swung it around my shoulder. My right hand laid on his back.

"You're ready?" I asked calm again. He nodded immediately, but still it took some time before I took the first step.

I can't deny it was very weird. How could everything change so fast? His body never was so close against mine before. And we never were so friendly to each other as we were that night. I didn't dare to look at Jedediah, so I looked before me. But still I could notice how Jedediah became calmer. His breathing became regularly again and slowly he also relaxed his arm who hang around my shoulder. Also our step became regularly and I noticed how it became easy to work together with him like that. I didn't know how long this trip would take, but when I walked there with him I told myself I wouldn't leave him behind, no matter what would happen.

Finally we found a safe haven were we could rest. I carefully helped him to sit on the ground and then I went to sit beside him. After he took of his boot and his sock we could see how red and swelling his ankle was. He should've never walked on it. He used his own sock to bind his ankle.

"Maybe it's better to stay here the rest of the night," I said after we sat beside each other for a while. Jedediah nodded one time.

"Good idea," he said softly. It were the first words we spoke since I putted his arm around my shoulder.

"Octavius?" Jedediah said beside me.

"Yes?" I said. I felt the eyes of Jedediah staring at me, so I turned my head towards him. And indeed Jedediah looked at me too.

"Thank you."

For I moment I didn't know how to reply, I just didn't saw it coming.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Chapter 10 of Just call my name is finished! ^^

First of all I wanted to say sorry if I offended someone with the religion part. It wasn't meant to offend anyone with it, it was meant to show another difference between Jedie and Ockie (Because Jedediah was really a Christen and Octavius always believed in the Roman Gods, with his favourite God Apollo). I accept and respect everyone, no matter what the religion: Christens, Jews, Muslims, Atheists and (of course) the people who still believe/like to thank the Roman gods, like me! ^^

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, leave a message if you did!


	11. A conflicting battle

_Jedediah POV_

**Chapter 11: A conflicting battle**

7 years later

Just in time I could lift my gun to ward off Octavius' sword. My boys had the winning hand in this battle, so I could impossible lose against that Roman. I lifted my gun and wanted to hit Octavius on his head, but too late I saw his hand who grabbed my collar. I tried to hit him with my gun again, but Octavius grabbed my gun, pulled it out of my hands and threw it away.

"Crying out loud," I said when I saw there was no way out. There appeared a smile on Octavius' face.

"I don't know why, but I always enjoy it when you say that," he said with the same annoying smile.

"Maybe because you know I only say it in bad situations, like this," I said annoyed and angry.

"Sorry for you, barbarian," Octavius said just before he throw me hard at the ground. He walked imminent towards me, while there was nothing I could protect myself with. I know he would never kill me. He wouldn't even really hurt me. It only would be very humiliating if we would lose the battle because of me.

Suddenly I saw something big coming towards us. He didn't care if his hooves would land on something or someone. And Octavius also didn't see the zebra coming.

"Octavius, look out!" I yelled from the ground. Just in time Octavius jumped away and he fell besides me on the ground. As allies we watched the zebra, who didn't make any injuries on the first sight.

"Thank you, Jedediah," Octavius said while we still sat along each other. I felt confused and looked at him. This was the first time we were allies in a battle against each other.

"You're welcome," I rushed myself to say.

With one hand I pushed Octavius against the ground again, while I jumped up. I tried to reach my gun again, but then Octavius let me fall over his own feet. The last part I crawled towards my gun and when I reached it I stood up again. In the meanwhile Octavius also stood up and was ready to attack me again. It was a pretty weird moment, both not sure what to do. We couldn't just attack each other, because we were allies. But we also couldn't just start talking, since we were still in the middle of a battle. It really was a conflicting battle.

"Can't we just end the alliance for now?" I asked after some time.

"I have no idea," Octavius answered who showed he also thought it felt weird. "But okay, the alliance ends for now."

I nodded and I walked towards him, ready to attack. But it just didn't feel the same as before. It still felt like we were allies. It was hard to give the first blow, but after some time I did. We continued fighting, but it wasn't really fighting. We knew exactly where the other would strike and we only hit the weapons instead of each other.

"This is not a fight," Octavius said then after a while.

"You're serious," I said like I didn't care. Again we stood opposite from each other. We both were ready to attack again, but no of us attacked.

"Well, none of our battle were normal," Octavius said suddenly.

"What do you mean with that?" I asked and felt he offended me again.

"Like I say, Jedediah," Octavius said and I think he didn't even notice he called my name again. "When I speak about a normal fight I am talking about a swordfight. You know, sword against sword. And not about that weird gun thing of yours." Slowly there appeared a smile on my face and then I really started laughing. I totally forgot where I was.

"Are you laughing at me?" Octavius asked serious.

"Yes," I replied honestly. "It's kinda funny when your enemy tells you which weapon you should use. Octavius, you made a fool of yourself again."

"Who is making a fool of himself now," Octavius answered quick. "You are the one who is laughing in the middle of a battle and doesn't even notice some of your own men are staring at you right now."

I immediately remembered where I was and I stopped laughing. Indeed some my men were looking at me and not only my own men. With malicious pleasure Octavius looked at me. Without giving him a single sign I attacked Octavius again. It finally looked like we got in a real battle again, but even now he had humiliate me, I still couldn't put all my strength in my strikes.

Every time when Octavius calls my name, all the hate I feel towards him flows away. Well, honestly there is no hate anymore. I just dislike him very much, that's all. Because maybe Octavius isn't that bad as I first thought.

"What do you say of it?" Octavius asked me suddenly. I got out of my thoughts and looked amazed at Octavius. "To fight with a sword, I mean," he answered my questioning look.

"I don't have a sword and I don't know how to handle one," I answered truthfully.

"But if you had a sword and someone who could teach you, would you do it?"

"Only because I can fight against you with a sword."

"Yes," Octavius said confident. I skewed my head a little, because I knew there was something Octavius wasn't telling me.

"If there was someone who could teach me then I would take that chance, but I don't know anyone who could." We didn't fight for some time now and our weapons just leaned against each other. Octavius looked me straight in the eyes and then he said without any hesitating:

"I could teach you…"

* * *

I know I forgot this story last week, and I'm sorry! =(

But here it is and I hope you enjoy the story so far! ^^


	12. The growing suspicion

_Octavius POV_

**Chapter 12: The growing suspicion**

I was completely plunged in thought when I looked out of a window. That's why I turned around shocked when I heard someone entering the room.

"Easy, it's me," Agrippa said with two cups of wine. "And I brought something for you," he said while he handed a cup towards me. I took the cup and nodded one time.

Agrippa immediately took a swig, but I didn't. Why would Agrippa give me a cup with wine now while he normally takes two empty cups and a jug with wine with him? And the fear that Agrippa had poisoned my wine grew. I didn't dare to take the risk.

"Octavius, why don't you drink," Agrippa asked while he looked at me. "We have won the battle. I still don't understand what happened, they just started to retreat in the blink of an eye. I think you finally got that stubborn cowboy where you want him." Full of enthusiasm Agrippa took another big swig of his wine.

"Jedediah," I said and I amazed myself with it.

"Excuse me?" Agrippa asked really surprised and I knew there was no way back.

"His name is Jedediah," I said then without showing Agrippa how nervous I was. I could almost read the questions Agrippa had in his head, but he didn't asked one.

"But I have to leave now," I said. I putted my cup on a table while I hadn't take a single sip form it.

"Where are you going?" Agrippa asked me with suspicion in his eyes.

"Training," I answered while I looked straight in his eyes. Agrippa couldn't hide his growing suspicion, but fortunately I could hide my nerves. We just kept on looking at each other, until Quintus walked into the room, took my cup off the table and drunk the wine in a few swigs.

"That wine was for Octavius," Agrippa said irritated. So apparently the wine wasn't poisoned at all. I took my chance and walked away. I could feel Agrippa looking at me and as fast as I could I walked out of the house.

_~Jedie & Ockie~_

The battle was indeed very strange. After I told Jedediah I could be the one who taught him fighting with a sword he just looked shocked at me. The blinking of his eyes were the only move he was able to make. I stayed calm and kept on looking at him, but I honestly could slap myself back then. I never meant to offer him something like this. It even wasn't meant to go so far with the subject. Yes, of course I would like to have a real sword fight with Jedediah, but not like this.

But however, just when it looked like Jedediah got over the shock I got pushed aside. Before I knew it I laid on the ground with another man on top of me.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" I heard Jedediah asking.

"Don't worry about me, Jedediah. I am…," the man on top of me didn't finish his sentence and in the same moment I didn't feel his weight pushing on me anymore.

I quickly got up and I saw Agrippa staying besides me. The same man laid on the ground now. Jedediah didn't hesitate to stay between us and the other man. It didn't take long before Jacob, or how Jedediah had called him, stood besides Jedediah. Just when Agrippa wanted to attack the other man, Jacob, Jedediah took one step towards us.

"Stop," he said calm, but loud. "It's over, you won this battle." Jacob looked amazed at his leader, but he still lowered his Jedediah grabbed the little upper part of my tunic who just wasn't covered by my armour and pushed me some steps away from Agrippa and Jacob.

Then he whispered softly: "I will meet you in an hour at your fountain for the first training."

He said it so softly and quick that I didn't really understood what he said. But then I knew and I nodded quickly. Then he pushed me away from himself, turned around and walked away. Of course Agrippa immediately asked me what Jedediah had said. I lied and told him Jedediah had said that we shouldn't think we won the war now. And well, that could be something Jedediah would really say to me. Even though he knows there is no need for him to tell me anymore. I know Jedediah well enough to know he would never give up. He is way too stubborn and proud to do so.

And that's why I truly have no idea why he did surrender this night, but I'm sure there is a reason for it. Jedediah always has his reasons to do something, even though most of his reasons are pretty bizarre through my eyes. Jedediah and I are just very different from each other. Our entire lives and habits are different. We really have nothing similar. That isn't strange when you think about the fact we come from another time and space. In fact it's strange he and I can still work together. And now he even learns to fight with a sword from me.

_~Jedie & Ockie~_

I walked to the fountain like we agreed. I knew the hour hadn't past yet, but I rather waited alone for Jedediah then I had to sit in my house and talk to Quintus and Agrippa. And to be honest, I was pretty nervous. I walked fast and held the sword I had for Jedediah close to me. First I didn't know what to suspect from the first sword training with Jedediah and secondly I was afraid Agrippa might follow me. Without any problems I reached the fountain and there was nobody to be seen.

"Octavius." First the voice surprised me, but then I saw Jedediah crawling out of the hole in the wall.

"Jedediah," I answered his call.

And for a little second the weird thought that I was glad I to see Jedediah again went through my head.

* * *

Lolz, I have nothing to tell right now, so I will just thank you for reading my story so far. So thank you! ^^


	13. The first training

_Jedediah POV_

**Chapter 13: The first training**

I'm sure I imagined it, but it really looked like Octavius' smiled to me. Maybe it was only for a few seconds, but I'm almost curtain I saw him smiling. And I had no idea what to do.

"Well, should we start with the training?" I asked after a while.

"Actually I have a question for you first," Octavius answered me. His face was entirely serious again and I couldn't believe anymore that the same guy just smiled at me a minute ago. It had to be my imagination.

"Then ask," I said, while I could know what the question was about.

"Why did you surrender on the battlefield?" Octavius asked me. And that was the question I had feared.

"Has it something to do with you, then?" I asked as ordinary as I could.

"Yes," Octavius answered calm. "Because of what you did I have won the battle, so of course it has something to do with me."

"Well, I don't think so," I said clear. Octavius looked annoyed and with distrust at me. It looked like he tried to read my mind.

"Was it because of the alliance? You didn't want to attack me so bad that you rather surrendered," Octavius said, while it still was a question.

"That wasn't the main reason," I said honestly.

"Was it because you were so amazed, because I offered you to train you with the sword?"

"No."

"Were you scared for Agrippa?"

"No! Please Octavius, quit it," I said angry. "It's not of your business!"

"And you should really learn to stop shouting for once," Octavius said back with an angry voice. "Why do you always start to yell when you're angry?"

"And why don't you ever stop asking annoying questions," I said still angry, but with a lower voice.

"All right, all right. Whatever you want," Octavius said not so angry anymore. "I won't ask any question anymore. Do you want to start with the training then?" I looked at him reproachfully. Octavius recognized his own mistake, I could see it on his face.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking for a second," Octavius admitted honestly. I didn't even try to hide my amusement and started laughing, while I shook my head.

"Octavius, you really are an idiot," I said still laughing. "But I forgive you your mistake."

"You still do then," Octavius said serious as ever. I nodded a few times and got also serious again.

"Now let's start with the first training," I said after a while. Octavius only nodded one time and gave me a sword.

_~Jedie & Ockie~_

Of course I was scared that there was something behind it at first. I fear that he will teach me wrong, so he can easily defeat me when we will fight for real. But still I followed his instructions and listened to every tip he gave me. How can I believe him on his word so easily when I don't trust him? Maybe because something changed between Octavius and me. We are working together and have a secret alliance for a time now and I notice I start to know him. But I still can't trust him, because he is and always will be my enemy.

_~Jedie & Ockie~_

We had trained for some time, but after a few hours I said it was enough for this night. I was terrible thirsty and I was hot and sweaty of the training. I walked towards the fountain and started to drink from it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Octavius asked suddenly behind me.

"I'm thirsty, so I drink some water," I answered and continued drinking.

"You're drinking from my fountain," Octavius said before I could take another swig. "And I cannot allow that. And by the way, we're miniatures. We don't need to drink."

"I know, but sometimes it's quite enjoyable to drink something," I said irritated. But I still got up and turned to Octavius. Like always Octavius looked calm and patient at me, but this time it annoyed me.

"Jedediah, does it ever bother you that you can't look in the eyes of your men?" Octavius asked out of the blue.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked more to myself than to him.

"I can't look straight in your eyes, because the edge of your hat lays before your eyes again."

"Maybe I shove my hat before my eyes on purpose, so I don't have to look at your arrogant face." For a moment it was quiet.

"Very nice of you," Octavius said after a while. "Maybe it's indeed better if you keep your hat like this."

On that moment I started to feel ashamed. Octavius allowed me to come to his Empire, he tried to teach me to fight with a sword and hadn't insulted me yet. But now I had to insult him. Octavius called me a barbarian for so many times, but I still told myself he just tried to insult me. But maybe I really am a barbarian and definitely through his eyes.

I looked up and saw he stood with his back towards me, inspecting his sword. I was too proud and stubborn to apologies, so I just shove my hat backwards so people could look me in the eyes again and walked towards Octavius. When Octavius turned his head towards me he still looked calm.

"You can look at my arrogant face again?" Octavius asked like I hadn't even insulted him.

"Octavius, don't take it so serious, okay," I said as reply. "I didn't really mean it that way." Slowly there appeared a weird glistering in Octavius' eyes.

"Apology accepted," Octavius said with a slyly smile.

"What? Hold on," I said shocked. "That wasn't an apology." "That was definitely an apology." "That was NOT an apology." "It was and stop shouting."

Silence.

"That was not an apology," I said before I turned around and took the sword I had trained with and gave it back to Octavius. "But still thank you for the lesson," I said calm again.

After that there was an uneasy silence. I wanted to ask if I could come back for another lesson, but I didn't. I still don't know why, but I didn't dare to ask.

"Would you…," Octavius started and broke the silence. "Should we train again sometime?"

It is very weird, but on that moment I didn't think about how wrong it was. On that moment I didn't saw an enemy before me. I just nodded one time and I almost even smiled to him.

* * *

Yeah, and the 13the chapter it complete. And it was an apology! ^^

Thank you for reading my story so far. Please, leave a review and tell me what you think of it. It's always appreciated! ^^


End file.
